


Kaldsvett bamse

by kvernknurr



Category: NRK, Nytt på nytt, Real Person Fiction, Trygdekontoret
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Norsk | Norwegian, RPS - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr





	Kaldsvett bamse

Han vasker såpen av hendene inne på et godt belyst bad. Ser seg selv i to forskjellige speil. Føles som to hundre speil. To hundre hipsterbriller og to hundre hårlugger som vaier forsiktig, lydløst. Redd for å høres, redd for å synes.

Utseendet er som normalt. Normalt i alle speilbildene. Ser ut som en helt vanlig Thomas Seltzer. Men på innsiden er han frynsete, nervøs velur. Et jaget dyr. Det er den helvetes revir-besatte Almaas som plager han. Det finnes ikke et trygt sted i hele bygget. Det går ikke å gjemme seg. Almaas kan visstnok lukte frykt også, for dørhåndtaket klirrer plutselig hardt, og inn kommer selveste alfahannen. Seltzer står kuet og klarer ikke rømme. Han blir stående med hendene under varmvannet og puste forsiktig.

Almaas går forbi, rak i ryggen bort til pissoaret. "Kom hit!" Kommanderer han plutselig, dog ikke uventet. Seltzer grøsser og snur seg. Han kan gå ut herifra nå og heller måtte gjennomgå senere, eller se hva Almaas vil. Han går de få skrittene det tar å komme opp ved siden av Almaas.

"Hold kuken min." Almaas ser rett på Seltzer nå. Alvorlig, eggende. Seltzer rygger nesten, "Hva faen?" "Hold den mens jeg pisser." Litt mykere i stemmen nå, men helt seriøs. "Kutt ut da -" Almaas griper hånden hans og drar den bestemt ned mot skrittet. Seltzer stritter imot så han ser ut som ei forskremt heksekatt som skyter rygg. Uten å vite hva det skulle være godt for, stotrer han "Faen, jeg har jo akkurat vaska -" Han avbryter seg selv, holder tilbake en brekning når penisen til Almaas smyger seg inn i den fortsatt våte hånden hans. Han står på tå hev så langt unna som armen rekker. Almaas holder hånden hans fast. Den sitter kilt fast mellom penisen og hånden til Almaas. Begge er omtrent like varme. "Flott, jeg vil ikke ha skitne hender på kuken min." Sier han med et sleipt smil og later vannet ubrydd. Seltzer står og kaldsvetter. Han kunne godt levd livet uten å vite temperaturen på kjønnsorganet til Jon Almaas.

Almaas er ferdig. Han ser på Seltzer, ventende. Slipper ikke hånden. Seltzers bamsete kropp krymper nærmest. Han vet hva Almaas venter på. En liten bevegelse i håndleddet for å riste de siste dråpene. Han lukker øynene, vil ikke være vitne.

Så slipper Almaas. Seltzer trekker til seg hånden og rygger bakover til han treffer en vegg. Almaas fikser klærne sine. Sier ingenting. Trenger ikke si noe. Han har orden i rekkene. Han spankulerer ut av badet som en alfahann.


End file.
